


WHAT IF I HAVE TO PEE?

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Joaquin comes home to a surprise visitor in his trailer.p.s. In this universe, Joaquin never left Riverdale. He was still involved in Jason's murder but, he didn't skip town.





	WHAT IF I HAVE TO PEE?

After a fun night at the Wyrm with Fangs and Sweet Pea, Joaquin returned to his trailer

to find the door unlocked and the dead plant where he kill his cigarette was knocked over. What the fuck? Joaquin swore he locked his trailer before joining the boys; he  _always_  do. The Serpent inspected the door for a moment, remarking that the lock hadn't been forced so the person who broke in clearly had the key. 

Precautiously, Joaquin grabbed the baseball bat by his door, planning to surprise whoever broke into his trailer by knocking him out but, as he walked further into the dimly lit room, he caught sight of a familiar mop of perfectly styled brown hair curled up at the end of his couch. ''Preppy?''

Without moving from his position, the brunet looked up, hearing the name his ex lover used to call him. 

Joaquin set the bat down and pushed his hair back, sighing. ''Holy fuck, you scared me. How did you get in?''

''I still had the key.'' Kevin replied simply.

Joaquin nodded. Right. He had given him a double, back in the fall, in case his shifts at the Wyrm ended later. Joaquin didn't want his boyfriend out, by himself, in the middle of Southside at night. While most Serpents were okay with Joaquin being gay, some of them weren't and god know what could've happened to Kevin during his absence.

''What are you doing here?''

''I had nowhere else to go.'' 

A crease formed between Joaquin's eyebrows. ''What do you mean?'' He took a seat next to Kevin and that's when he noticed the tears stain on his face. 

''It's- I felt like I know him and I know that I know his heart and I know what he wouldn't do to hurt me. But, I didn't realize that even though I'm feeling so confident, feeling so great about myself and who I am, it could be so easy to have your heart shattered. I gave my whole self to him and, in return, he gave me  _nothing_.'' 

Kevin paused, feeling his emotions coming back. No, no,  _no_. He didn't want Joaquin to see him in this state. All emotional anddemolished. Quickly, the brunet used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe his eyes, hoping the Joaquin hadn't seen his tears. 

Why did he have to unload his relationship problems to his ex? Joaquin didn't sign up for this and was probably hoping to get some sleep, not listen to the Sheriff's son whining about Moose.  

Little did he know, even if they weren't together anymore, Joaquin still cared a  _lot_  about Kevin. He would always have a special place in his heart and although it cracked Joaquin's heart to hear about Kevin's new beau, he would handle the pain inside his chest if it made Kevin feel better. 

''I did everything he asked. I gave him space when he needed to think. I gave him time when he said he wasn't ready to come out. I dropped the theater club and joined the RRVC to spend more time with him. God, I almost went back into the closet for him but somehow, it's still not enough. I don't know what else I can do because I don't have anything left in me to give him.''

Sadly for Kevin, his boyfriend was one of those person who takes more than they gives. It's in their nature.  He wasn't a bad person but, he sucked the energy out of others. 

'' I still feel like I'm in a one-sided relationship and it hurts because I love him but...I don't think he loves me back.''

Joaquin almost scoffed. To him, what Kevin said sounded impossible. How could someone  _not_  love Kevin? He was so kind and witty and fucking fit. Sure, he was a bit dramatic and too invested in gossips but that was a part of his charm.

''You can't force anyone to love you, Kev.''

''I know.'' Kevin sighed. ''I guess I'm cursed at love...''

A soft chuckle left the Serpent's lips. ''Why would you say that?''

''It's true. I used to have no luck with guys. Then, puberty hit me like a truck and I found you. I was happy and in love and...you turned out to be a criminal. We broke up and Moose finally showed interest in me but...he doesn't love me.'' Another tear escaped. ''See, I'm cursed.''

''You're not cursed. I'd say you had bad luck in love.'' 

''I always fall for the wrong ones, don't I?'' Kevin joked although there was no amusement in his laugh. 

Sensing he needed comfort, Joaquin scooted closer on the couch. ''Hey,'' he said, taking Kevin's hands between his. The brunet looked up, meeting crystal blue eyes. ''Don't put yourself in that state for a guy that won't move a finger for someone who's willing to give him the world. You deserve better. Moose's an asshole if he can't love the real you. There isn't anything about you that's not to love.'' 

 A light blush covered Kevin's cheeks. ''Joaquin...''

''I'm serious, Kev. I'm not saying praises because I want to get in your pants. I know better than anyone that that's not the way to go with you. I'm saying this because you don't sound comfortable in your current relationship and it seems to bring you more pain than happiness. Feel free to correct me if I'm wong.''

Sitting there, chatting with his ex-boyfriend, Kevin felt like he had been teleported back in time. It felt like nothing had changed between them - except their relationship status. Although they haven't spoken in months, Joaquin didn't lose his capacity of reading the brunet's mind like no other. Kevin didn't need to say a word for Joaquin to know exactly what was going on inside his mind.

Kevin sighed, feeling defeated.''I hate that you're right as much as I hate that I love you.''

Joaquin's ears perked up.  _What?!_  

Kevin's eyes widen, realizing what he just said. '' _Oh god_.'' The teenager jumped to his feet, about to sprint out of the trailer. ''I must get going. My dad's going send a patrol if I'm not home soon.''

Joaquin stood up too, following after him. ''Kevin, wait.''

Hand on the handle, the brunet stopped but didn't turn around. ''Did you mean it? Do you-'' 

''Of course I do,'' he mumbled before turning around, voice raising to its normal level. ''Why else did you think it was so difficult for me to move on? I had intended to tell you at the dance. But, FP was arrested and there was this whole 'Jughead went missing' drama and- I didn't say it.''

A mix of emotions submerged Joaquin. Love - and anything around it - was a completely foreign feeling for the Serpent and he didn't know how to deal with it. 

A heavy silence filled the trailer and Kevin twisted the handle, ready to head out, not emotionally ready to have his feelings crushed - again.

''Why are you leaving?''

''I'm saving myself from the pain of rejection.''

''You think I'm gonna  _reject_  you?'' Joaquin scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. ''Why in hell would I do that?''

''If I were you, I wouldn't want someone who throw themselves in someone else's arms the second it doesn't work with another and vomit their feelings to every boys that glance at them.''

''Is that what you think of yourself? Because I don't. We have an history, Kev. There's an attraction between us and it's not surprising that we're drawn to each other. Feeling aren't a switch you can turn on and off whenever you please. I don't think they ever really go away.''

The brunet pulled his eyebrows together, giving Joaquin a quizzical look. Instead of verbally lightening his confusion, Joaquin walked up to Kevin, his blue eyes flicked up and Kevin's breath hitched. His hand found Kevin's, their fingers automatically interlocking like a piece of puzzle. 

''W-what are you doing?'' 

Kevin wasn't stupid. He knew Joaquin was holding his hand - he could  _feel_  it. Although he asked the question, he wasn't sure what he wanted Joaquin to say. All he knew was that the familiar feeling of Joaquin's hand in his and the whiff of his cologne clouded his judgement. 

''You tell me, Preppy. I'm not pressuring you into anyhting.'' Joaquin used his thumb to caress the back of Kevin's hand softly, just like the old days whenever they'd cross Southside. 

Kevin had never been caught in a dilemma before and, truth be told, he didn't know what to do. 

Should  _give in_? 

Or  _resist_? 

 _How do I make the right decision?_  he asked himself. In any other situation, he would've called Betty to ask for advices but when it concerned Joaquin, her opinion was very...strong and disapproving. Kevin couldn't really blame her though, Joaquin  _did_  dump a body in the river.

Without realizing what he was doing, Kevin leaned in and, just as they were about to kiss, his phone went off. Was this a sign of the gods telling him he was about to make a bad decision Ignoring that thought, Kevin let go of Joaquin's hand and pulled the device out from his pocket, seeing 'Dad' written on the lit screen. 

''It's my dad. He's probably worried.'' 

Joaquin's face fell, realizing Kevin had to go...unless they wanted Sheriff Keller to track Kevin's phone and knock down Joaquin's trailer's door. ''Oh. This is good night, then?'' He smiled awkwardly, putting his hands inside his pockets.

''It doesn't have to be.'' Joaquin furrowed his eyebrows, a small smirk forming as he caught Kevin's eyes. ''I could stay. If you want.''

Joaquin's hands cupped Kevin's jaw, pressing their lips together firmly, the brunet's plump lips feeling like home under his. ''You can stay. Stay. I want you to stay,'' Joaquin said between kisses.

Kevin arched an eyebrow flirtatiously, one of his hands coming down to pull Joaquin by the loop of his belt. ''You want me to  _stay_?''

The Serpent stole another kiss, biting Kevin's bottom lip as he pulled back. ''I want you to stay and  _never_  leave my bed,'' he whispered against Kevin's lips.

''What if I have to pee?''

Joaquin shrugged. ''Not my problem.''  


End file.
